


Nikki's Background

by smolengineer



Series: Nikki's Tales [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolengineer/pseuds/smolengineer
Summary: A little more insight to my Mass Effect OC, Nikki Harris, basically from birth to the beginning of "Mass Effect- A Hacker's Tale", as well as a physical description.





	Nikki's Background

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a physical description of Nikki here... but to be perfectly honest, when I started using her for online roleplaying in the Mass Effect Community, I chose Avril Lavigne as her face claim, and now that's really all I see her as anymore. So when you think Nikki, think Avril ;-)

Name: Nichole Lynn Harris, AKA Nikki

DOB: 7/4/2154

Place of Birth: London, England. Moved to colony Avalon VI with parents in 2158

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Appearance: 5'2" with a lean frame, emerald green eyes, waist long blonde hair with  bright pink streaks near her face but is known to sport other colors from time to time. 

Background: Nikki was born to James Edward Harris and Marion Elizabeth Foley, who were leading scientists for the pharmaceutical division of Aesir Industries, located in the colony of Avalon VI. She had a fairly easy childhood, attending the local elementary and middle school before going to a coed boarding school, The Tomorrow Academy, with her best friend, Beck. She always had the best of everything, as her parents were very well-off; they weren't the richest, but were far from the poorest. She always showed interest in engineering, more specifically in cybernetics. Several organizations, including the Alliance and Cerberus, had their eye on the brilliant youngster as many of her tinkerings and published papers outside of school began to lead toward advancements in medicine and other varied areas of technology.

At sixteen, however, her life took a dramatic change when she learned of  Beck being involved in a car accident with a fellow student who was intoxicated. Her best friend managed to survive the accident relatively unhurt, however his companion at the time was killed in the crash. Nikki’s parents urged her to distance herself from Beck, even though his parents managed to use their wealth to pay off officials and keep his family name out of the reports of the accident, all to protect the family name. Beck was disgusted with his parents actions, later revealing to Nikki that the owners of Aesir Industries were about as crooked as they come, and did anything to protect their own image, regardless of the cost to other people, and that in order to stop them, he and his brothers were staging a takeover of Aesir. At his older brothers insistence to protect Beck from any retaliation from his parents (since he was under age at the time), he was enrolling into an officer training program with the Alliance. Nikki was not happy with Beck’s decision to enroll himself in the Alliance Military Academy, but supported him as she herself appealed to the human ambassador to gain a position in the network division of C-Sec. When her parents discovered her own intentions, they urged her not to leave as well, assuring her that they could get her a prestigious position within Aesir, however she wanted to leave the planet altogether. Nikki couldn’t stand the thought of staying behind and working for the very reason her best and only true friend left.

Human Ambassador Anita Goyle instantly endorsed Nikki’s application to join C-Sec, having been one of the many people keeping an eye on her, and knew of her potential. Within a few days of Beck’s departure, Nikki was off to the Citadel, becoming not only the youngest human to join the ranks, but the youngest person of any race. Regardless, her technical prowess allowed her to rise quickly despite her young age and the extreme prejudice against humans within the organization. It took 9 years, but by the age of 25 she was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant of the Network division within C-Sec, making her second in command within the division itself and the only human at the time to have received such a rank.

During her time with C-Sec, Nikki was approached by the Shadow Broker, who subsequently threatened her life to get her to comply with his wishes for her to become an information dealer. Although against her initial moral code, especially because it was part of her job with C-Sec to imprison the very people who stole/bought/sold information, she valued her life and did what he asked to a point. After several years of collecting large sums of money in conjunction with her position at C-Sec, Nikki decided to treat herself to a long vacation on Eden Prime.


End file.
